bluetopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean City
Ocean City is a land of knowledge. It is home to the biggest university in Blue Topia, and it’s also the pioneer for aviation. Transportation * Diamond Link : Ice-Snow; * OuterSea Link: Ocean City; * Senkyo Link: ReichTown; * SIYNO TP Station (ReichTown - Whitehall) Streets Whitehall Street 華賀街 , Churchill Lane 之周徑, Patton Road, Guderian Avenue, Stadt Street, Dorf Lane, Ascot Street Buildings Area: Whitehall * Ocean City Station 海洋城站 Whitehall Street * Ocean City Gov Centre 海洋城政府總部 The most important building in Ocean City, it housed the Ocean City Magistrate, the Administration, the Parliament and Media Offices, representing the importance of the 4 estates. The Golden Cross Club, a club for oligarchs, is also situated on the top floor of the building. * City View Tower 城景塔 Whitehall Street awarded Tallest Award of Blue City, have a bird eye view of the world. * Lapis City HOUSE 青金領事館 Whitehall Street The Embassy of Lapis City * Ocean City State Library 海洋城政府圖書館 Whitehall Str. library of Ocean City. Structure based on Jacob-und-Wilhelm-Grimm-Zentrum of Humboldt University. Interior based on Stuttgart City Library * Wah Ho Apartments Whitehall Str. * Cenotaph Plaza 紀念園 Whitehall Str. commemorate all those who sacrificed their lives in WW2. * Ocean City Promenade 海洋城海濱長廊 Area: University of Ocean City * UOC Block 1 (Shaw Building 昭逸夫樓) Is named after Sir Run Run Shaw, who financed a lot of institutes in Hong Kong. 3 lecture halls are in the Building. * UOC Block 2 (CYM Building 莊月明樓) Is named after Chong Yun Ming, the wife of Li Ka Shing. A canteen, along with three meeting rooms and the SU and school offices, are provided. * UOC Block 3 (St. John’s Dorms 聖約翰堂) 18 dorms, a swimming pool, a study room and a library are provided in the building. * UOC Block 4 (Knowles Office 諾爾斯樓) Is named after British architect Sir James Knowles. A lab, a multimedia room and three faculty offices for professors are provided in the building. * Profundity Garden 深奧園 in the middle of the university Is a small garden for resting Area: Patton Marshes * Patton Marshes 巴頓沼澤 is the only remaining wetland in the world. The Patton Road run through the Patton Marshes. * Temple of Bliss 快活廟 Patton Road Is a temple of western style. It worships the God of Joy, who is also known as the Water God in other places. Area: ReichTown A town situated at the far west of Blue City, it is the furthest civilized area from the spawn in Blue City. Due to its separation from civilization, it is much less developed than the rest of the City. The area also snows occasionally. * Bavaria Gate 巴伐利亞門 Guderian Avenue The “Gate” is located at the border, and is the only official way to enter Reichtown on foot. * Guderian Street 古德利安路 named after German general, father of Blitzkrieg, Heinz Guderian, who refused to follow the Nazi Party’s footsteps to commit atrocities and loyal to the German People. * Government Subsidized Houses * Alpine National Park Guderian Avenue Protected National Park with unique stone formations. * Reichtown Bathhouse Misty Lane A bathhouse reserved for Recihtown residents. * Reichtown Pharmacy Dorf Lane The first chemist in the world. Built by Adam Norris * Reich Town Station Dorf Lane Senkyo Link SIYNO TP Station * Reichtown Town Hall * Circle Farms * Arenberg Mine 愛倫堡礦 at the edge of Reichtown The largest mine in Ocean City * Ascot Racecourse Ascot Street The only racecourse in the map. * Mr. Sanderz’s Gallery 布拉爾氏畫室 at the edge of Reichtown The most famous artist’s studio. * Maxwell·Boltzmann Bridge 麥氏威·堡茲民橋 A bridge in the shape of the Maxwell-Boltzmann distribution graph. Currently the only bridge to connect Reichtown to Red Sands.